Cat Noctis
by MissMadHatter97
Summary: What happens if Harry wasn't really human and oblivious when he went to Hogwarts? How would it change the Wizarding World? He is after all a... -Read to find out! HP/LV and so much seduction when Harry get's older ADOPTED BY Princess of the Umbra Drachen!
1. The Begining

_**A/N: **__Well only have one thing to say 'Hope you enjoy!'_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be at my house bored because I ran out of money for Hot Topic_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

::_Parslemouth_::

* * *

_**Cat Noctis**_

'_Human's… they are so fun to tease.' _I thought leaving the alley that is cloaked in darkness and hides the body of a rapes. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. '_Better get home. Don't want Moon Children or Werewolf's finding me._' I then ran off into the darkness, not noticing the woman that followed me with her deep blue eyes.

"Boy! Come out here get breakfast done before Vernon and Dudley come!" Aunt Petunia screeched through my small bedroom door before I heard her heels clicking away. I sat up with a groan and quickly tied my inky black, mid-back hair into a ponytail before rushing out of my room to cook breakfast.

Finish making eggs, bacon, and toast I head to make coffee for Uncle Vernon which I prided myself into remembering how to make it perfectly. I then heard the thundering foot steps of Uncle Vernon and then Dudley pushing him out of the way to get to breakfast. Quickly so that no one would see I sprinkled some magic on the food so that it would put Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in a good mood and probably leave me alone all day.

"Move you freak." Dudley growled pushing me so that I hit the wall. I groaned quietly before getting up and quickly leaving to my cupboard.

"Hold it boy! I don't need you anymore in this house so for now on you will only come to this house to sleep before leaving before we get up. Here is a key that for a bank account where I will drop you off after dinner." Aunt Petunia said in her shrilly voice while looking down at me. '_I already know what she's talking about. After all I have been there a bunch of times. I do think this is wonderful though. I wonder if their being nice because of that time they caught me sneaking in late._'

_**Flashback**_

_**Seeing that the house light's where off I quickly darted to the back door and picked the lock before walking in to the living room. I heard a shriek and whirled around to see the whole family watching a movie with the lights off. I stood there like a deer stuck in head light's but snapped out of it as I saw their eyes widened more as they saw how much blood I was covered in. '**__Well… this will certainly scare them enough to leave me alone.__**' I thought before calmly walking away and up the stairs to wash off.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sighing I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed in some sweats till it was time to go. I rubbed my shoulder where I hit the wall and sat in my small room reading till I heard Aunt Petunia's shrilling voice call for me.

"Boy! Get down here where leaving!" I quickly threw on some jeans and long sleeve before running down stairs and out the door passed Aunt Petunia. "Boy! Wha-" She cut off when she saw my eyes.

I breathed in the cool moonlight drenched air and turned to Aunt Petunia. Her eyes wide at what she saw in mine. My once just bright green eyes that could beat a emerald where now reflecting the moonlight making them seem a silver blue and eerily empty.

"What's the matter Aunt Petunia?" I purred letting my cat side out and stalking towards her like a cat with it's grace. She backed up as I got closer. Suddenly swooping down on her -as best as a 10 year old can- I pucked the key from her before running off into the night towards the Leaky Cauldron where I could find the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Arriving in Diagon Alley -after going through a secret passage- I quickly went to Gringotts and went up to a counter where a goblin was.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The goblin asked sneering down at me.

"Yes, I would like to withdrawal money from my account and who ever control's my account right now I want to shift their power to one of you so that you can make my fortune grow and so that it would bring more money to you for it's growing amount." I said seriously and handing him the key I swiped form Aunt Petunia. His eyes widened slightly before he masked his expression and nodded.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Please follow me." The goblin said before walking towards a pair of door's. I followed him as we walked through many hallways till we got to door had a name plate that said 'Griphook-Potter/Evan Manger'. The other goblin knocked and waited for the rough 'Come in' till he opened the door.

"How can I help you Hovk? And Mr. Potter." He said a little shock coloring his tone when he spotted me. I gave him a small bow of my head in respect since he was a elder compared to me no matter if he was not human.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Griphook but I would like to discuses the Potter vault management." I said hold a mask of those people that are called Pure-Bloods out in the street. Griphook nodded and shooed Hovk away before offering me a seat which I gladly took.

Griphook looked deep in thought after hearing what I spoke. His eyes sparked with something before they shot towards me head. I chuckled after realizing what he was looking for.

"You are a very observant man Mr. Griphook." I said letting my voice be laced with the grace and seductive tone that is comes with my cat side. I let my glamour's drop to reveal a pair of silky smooth, black cat ear and a long silky smooth, black tail. "Now Mr. Griphook what do you say about my deal?" I purred while my tail moved back and forth in a hypnotic pace.

"Very well Mr. Potter we will move the power to me since I am the manager and take back any money or things that has been withdrawled from your vault. Now I just need you to sign your full name here in the blood quill to confirm you are really a Potter and let me tell you. If you are not and sign there will be dire consequences." HE said seriously while glaring at me.

"A little feisty are we I see?" I purred back before signing 'Harrison James Potter-Evan'. Griphook nodded before handing me a pouch.

"This is No-Bottom pouch that you think about the amount you want and when you reach inside the amount will be in there. That's it and leave the rest of it up to me but will keep you updated by bank account assessments. Good day Mr. Potter." Griphook shook my hand before I put on my glamour's again and followed Hovk back outside.

As soon as I was back out in the moonlight my whole body stance changed to confident, seductive, and grace. I attracted eyes as I walked down the streets and not because I am the Boy-Who-Lived. '_Human's. They are just staring because of the way I walk and not because they know what I am._'

What am I? That's simple.

A cat of the night

* * *

Review! Like? Hate? Ahhh I want Hot Topic!

_**Next Chapter:** Hogwarts Letter_


	2. Hogwarts Letter

_**A/N: **__Hey so hope u like my story so far! I'm gonna try to update every week or if I'm really bored twice a week. Now on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__… rawr!…J.K. Rowling owns…_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

::_Parslemouth_::

_Letter/Spells_

_

* * *

_

_**Cat Noctis**_

It was twelve at night where I got back to the house. To tired to pick the lock I just scaled the side of the house that has my window before jumping into my room by the open window. It's always open. I landed silently in a crouch and in a haze of sleep fell on my bed to sleep not noticing the blue eyed woman slip into the room and sit at the chair across the room.

I woke with a groan and stretched before realizing that someone was in the room. I jumped up and got in a crouch while hissing.

"Calm your self young one." A female voice said as her hand suddenly gripped the back of my neck. I went limp at the touch. "You should recognize my scent young one." She said calmly while picking me up and placing me on the bed as I was still limp.

I sniffed the air and my eyes widened.

"Y-you. You took care of me when I was born because my parents where scared at first when they saw my cat ears and tail." I breathed out and stared at her. '_I loved her when I was little and for a little while I thought she was my mum till I went back with Lilly…Merlin I missed her!_'

"Yes. Glad you remember young one." She said softly while petting and my hair and smiling. Suddenly getting my body back I jumped on her and hugged her.

"Merlin! You don't know how much I missed you! Where have you been? I thought I was suppose to go with you if my parents died? What happened?" I rambled before she put a hand over my mouth. She smiled softly and set me back on the bed.

"Calm down young one. I have had to go in to hiding because some wizards have been after me. You never came with me because I was in hiding and didn't want you to have to live like that so you came here even though I don't really know how you ended up here." She said showing a little of her confusion.

"Well then how did you find me?" I asked calming down. She chuckled and sat on my bed.

"You need to be more careful being outside on the full moon young one." She said simply and I had the decently to blush a little.

"Yes, well I do-" I was cut off when a owl flew threw my window and landed on my knee. I blinked at it for a moment before graving the letter. The owl then immediately flew out without a reply. I blinked after it for a moment before turning to the letter.

_Mr. Potter_

_The smallest bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging Surrey_

Confused I turned it around and saw it was from Hogwarts. I smirked. I turned back around to tell Sarah but she was gone. '_Where she go?_'

Later that day I left the house and headed to Diagon Alley where I looked for a store that would probably carry every Hogwarts things in it. Soon I found a store hidden in between Flourish & Blotts and Eeylops Owl Emporium that looked to be about right.

Walking in I was immediately hit with the smell of old, and of books. Walking up to the desk I rang the bell and waited.

"How may I help you young man?" A slightly old man asked walking out from the back. I smiled at him slightly.

"Yes. I was wondering if you carried any Hogwarts things? I didn't want to go from store to store and this looked like a good place." I said with a slight cat tone to it. He nodded as his eyes sparkled.

"Yes I do carry Hogwarts things. All brand new from a shipment this morning so you get first pick. Now just follow me and let me see that list." He said coming around the counter and plucking the list from my hand as he went. '_Glad I walked in to the right place._'

A little while later when I had everything in my new trunk that has a lightweight charm, locking charm, and if you tap it with your wand it would shrink charm. Now all that was left was a wand.

"Now I don't carry wands much but I do have a few. Follow me and don't worry if you don't find one out of mine because you can always go across the street to Ollivanders." He pulled out a couple of thin, long boxes from a shelf before handing me one.

I gave it a wave and one of the ornaments from the ceiling broke.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out before placing it back quickly. He just chuckled and repaired it with a simple _Reparo _before handing me another. I went threw all of them till the last one.

"This one is vinewood with a crystal, from black ice, center. A rare one I made and hoped one day someone would be able to weld it." He said softly and handed me the wand. My magic suddenly seemed to flare around me and for a connection with the wand in my hand making green and black sparks come out. "Oh wonderful! Now let's just get all of this together and see how much it will cost." He then rushed off as if I was going to leave.

'_Platform 9 ¾ at King Cross Station. The letter said but with no explanation!_' Sighing I leaned against the barrier in between platform 9 and 10. '_Well this is just- woah!_' I thought before I fell through the barrier and landed on my back in… platform 9 ¾. I quickly got up and graved my trunk and owl -though it's really more like a hawk- before heading to the gleaming, red train.

I passed many family's as their mothers smothered them, and some even crying, as their "baby" left. The purebloods standing stiffly and even their goodbyes stiff if you hadn't looked into their eyes to see the emotion that the others where expressing.

Getting on the train my thought about those parents where '_Humans and their emotions._'

* * *

_Review! Like? Hate? Rawr!_


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N: **__Hey people! So don't be mad or anything but I'm putting these stories on hold since I have a writer's block on them but I'm gonna be starting another story and I cross my fingers that I don't get a writer's block on it! So yah again I'm so so so sorry! -peace_


End file.
